


I’m Yours

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda are dating and you're also on the team. You two go to a late night coffee shop after a mission and a random guy flirts with you while Wanda is in the bathroom and she comes back and gets super jealous.





	I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You and your girlfriend, Wanda, have just gotten back from a long mission. It was late and the two of you decided to go to this late night coffee shop before heading back to the apartment you both shared. When you got there Wanda went to go order your drinks while you got a table. 

You and Wanda stayed at the coffee shop for a little while just enjoying being with each other and not having to worry about the mission anymore. You two were just having a good time.

Wanda told you that she had to got to the bathroom and she would be right back. While you were waiting for your girlfriend to come back, you took out your phone.

You heard someone sit in Wanda’s seat, you thought it was Wanda so you smiled and looked up but your smile vanished when you saw a guy across from you.

“Can I help you?” You glared at him.

He smiled. “As a matter of fact, you can. You can go on a date with me.” 

“I’m not interested.” You looked back at your phone, hoping he would take the hint and leave. 

“Oh come on, why not?” He leaned forward. 

You looked back up at him and rolled your eyes. “Because I’m not interested. Now if you don’t mind you’re in someones seat.” 

“I’m sure your friend won’t mind.” He still had that stupid smile on his face.

You looked behind him and saw Wanda, her eyes slightly glowing red as she glared at the guy trying to flirt with you. You could tell she was jealous. 

You looked back at the guy and smirked. “Here’s a little tip, when someone says they’re not interested it means they aren’t interested.” You got up and walked over to your girlfriend.

Wanda wrapped her arm around your waist, you leaned in and kissed her. Wanda pulled away from the kiss to look at the guy who was still there, her eyes flashed red. He quickly got up and left.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go home.” You kissed her cheek.

As soon as you got back to the apartment you pulled Wanda into a kiss. You wrapped your arms around her neck as Wanda placed her hands on your hips.

You pulled away from the kiss and smirked. “Someone was jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous…” She blushed. 

You gave her a loving smile before kissing her once again. “You don’t have to be jealous, I’m yours and no one else could ever take me away from you. You’re the only one I love.”

“I love you too, (Y/N).” She smiled. She pulled you into a quick kiss before picking you up and carried you into the bedroom.


End file.
